


Kiss Me Now

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Now

"Kiss me now."

John isn't sure what brings the words from Katie, but he does as she asks, keeping the cat cradled in an arm, refusing to let the little git run away again. Katie smiles, kissing him again and again, hiding them both behind the wall as the children begin to head outside. 

"Come here..."

She pulls him back further, kissing him again. 

"Just please, please don't stop kissing me..."

"As if I could."

John can't help his words. He loves her, he'd do whatever she needs from him.


End file.
